Mine
by rawrrkitty
Summary: I had her; she was mine. I would unravel her, I would break her. /Sort of depressing drabble. I was bored. Can you guess the characters involved?/


**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, it would be absolutely ridiculous. The conclusion we must all come to is that I don't.

* * *

**

**Mine**

I held her in my arms. She was beautiful-so beautiful, too beautiful. I breathed words of love into her ear, and she smiled faintly.

"To be truthful, I never thought you had it in you," she whispered playfully, her icy eyes sparkling.

"Never judge a book by its cover," I returned with a grin.

Most say that I am hopelessly in love with Jemima. To be sure, she's beautiful, and her voice is lovely. But I am not in love with her. I never have been.

Others speculate that Victoria is the one for me. She is a stunning dancer, and her pure white fur is a thing to admire. But I am not in love with her. I never have been.

When I deny all their claims, they ask me, 'Is it Electra, or perhaps Etcetera?' But I am not in love with them. I never have been.

In truth, ever since I first laid eyes on _her_, I was fascinated. Her ice-blue gaze enraptured me. She saw so much with those cold eyes, yet she kept her own soul carefully guarded. She was a beauty, but she was, at the same time, a mystery. She was a mystery that I was determined to unravel.

And then, I found her within my arms. I had charmed her. It was my sole chance to untangle the secrets she hid inside.

I would unravel her, whether she liked it or not.

Forcefully, I pressed my lips to hers, and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "Really, I thought you were too innocent for this," she breathed against my lips. "I thought you were too kitten for me…"

"You're about to find out what I really am," I smirked. Her blue eyes widened.

"What…are you…?" she whispered, gasping out as I held her tighter to me.

"What are you? I'd like to know that first," I whispered deviously, pressing closer to her. "Tell me…now."

"No," she spat, pulling away from me. "Stay away from me, you _monster._"

I laughed coldly. "You found me out, sly thing. Now tell me why you're here…I know that you don't belong."

She gritted her teeth as I gripped her even tighter, hoping to stifle the scream that rose up her throat. "I'm not saying a word."

"I can make you," I said with casual confidence, leaning my face into hers. Winking maliciously, I kissed her again, and gasping, she kissed me back. She couldn't resist me.

"I won't tell you," she repeated as I finally pulled away.

"My, my," I said softly, cocking an eyebrow at her beautiful, defined features. "Perhaps I have finally met my match…care to find out?"

"Not at all," she snarled, snapping away from me. With that, she stormed out into the night, and I watched her with cold eyes. I knew that she wouldn't stay away too long. I knew her secret. She knew that I knew.

And she also knew that I wouldn't hesitate in revealing it to the tribe.

* * *

She returned. She returned, her body limp and bruised.

I simply smirked at her. "Back for more?" I inquired lightly.

"You told him, didn't you, you bastard," she stated hollowly. It wasn't a question.

"But of course…and I'm not afraid to tell the tribe, either. You will be mine." I beckoned her closer, and with sad eyes, she came to me.

"I am not yours, and I never can be," she said, her voice flat. "I am Macavity's."

"I can fix that," I smiled, though the smile did not reach my eyes. "I can…help you…"

"You are no better than him," she growled, pursing her lips. "Why would I want to?"

"You _will_ be mine," I whispered again, pulling her close to me. I traced the curve of her neck with gently, and she shivered. "After tonight, you will be mine."

* * *

She gazed at me helplessly. She was a broken beauty, but I could not help but be intrigued by her. She shuddered at the feel of my body next to hers.

"I am lost," she said hopelessly.

"You are mine," I said softly, running my hands down her body. She quivered, but didn't move. She couldn't resist me. She knew that she belonged to me.

She was mine.

* * *

**A/N: I was so bored… o_o  
**

**If you can guess the characters involved, I'll dedicate a one-shot to you. I don't think it's too difficult, but who knows? It might be. Happy guessing! You may guess as many times as you like.  
**

**Okay, someone's guessed the correct pairing! PM me if you'd like me to give you the results as they're no longer on my profile.  
**


End file.
